


The Cottage By The Lake

by orpheous87



Series: Lakeside [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Lake District, M/M, Sailing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco and Harry take a holiday in the Lake District.





	The Cottage By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a workshop to expand on a fic already written for the Drarryland game. This ficlet is an expansion of [Down By The Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075890), though you don't need to read them in any particular order. 
> 
> For the purposes of this work, Draco is aware of sheep but being from a 'well to do' family, isn't fully aware of how they're farmed or the husbandry involved i.e. shearing. 
> 
> The places mentioned in the fic are all real, including the cottage (which can be seen [here](https://www.holidaycottages.co.uk/north-of-england/cumbria/tent-lodge-cottage?n=7&pd=1)).
> 
> Many thanks to [primaveracerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos) for betaing ❤️

“What did you say the cottage is called again?” Draco asked over his shoulder, heaving a suitcase into the boot of the car Harry had rented. 

“Tent Lodge Cottage,” Harry replied as he carried another suitcase to the car. 

“That… is a strange name,” Draco said, frowning slightly. “How long will it take us to get there?” 

“From here?” Harry said, looking around the car park they were standing in. “Probably not long. Definitely not as long as it would have taken from London.” 

“Good. I’m tired and I want to see our ‘lovely’ cottage,” Draco replied, stretching his arms above his head. 

Harry chuckled. “Get in then,” he said, gesturing to the passenger door before walking round the car to the driver’s side. 

Draco tutted and climbed into the passenger seat, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Seatbelt,” Harry said, pulling his own seatbelt round himself and clipping it in. 

“What?” 

“Seatbelt,” Harry repeated, pointing over Draco’s shoulder at the door. “It’s the law, you need to put it on.”

Draco frowned and turned to examine the seatbelt. “Why is it called a seatbelt?” 

“Because it belts you into your seat,” Harry said with a smile, reaching over to pull the belt round Draco. “It keeps you safe in the car. Like, if we had an accident.” 

“Are we going to have an accident?” Draco asked warily, eyeing Harry suspiciously. 

“Well, I hope not,” Harry said, shaking his head slightly. “I’m a careful driver, I promise. And this is a quiet place, so we’ll be fine.” 

“Hmm. Well. I suppose I trust you,” Draco said, watching as Harry clipped his seatbelt in for him. 

“Good,” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s cheek. “Soon enough, we’ll be in our own little world.” 

Draco couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t wait.” 

Harry grinned and started the car, carefully pulling out of the space and leaving the car park.

***

Half an hour later, Harry pulled the car into the courtyard in front of the cottage.

“Is this it?” Draco asked, opening the door and attempting to get out before being stopped by his seatbelt. “Harry, you need to help me! This car is trying to kidnap me!” 

Harry laughed. “You need to press this button before you can get out,” he said, showing Draco how to release the seatbelt. “It’s not going to kidnap you.” 

Draco grumbled and pushed the seatbelt out of the way, before sliding out of the car. 

Grinning, Harry took his own seatbelt off and got out too. He had the keys to the cottage after collecting them on the way into the estate that the cottage was on. He’d have preferred a cottage that didn’t have neighbours so close, but he hadn’t been able to find anything that had private access to the lake. He had, however, been assured that they were the only people staying this week. 

Draco had his hand on the door handle, looking up at the sprawling foliage that covered half of the cottage wall. “This is quaint,” he said. “Hurry up and open the door!” 

Harry chuckled and threw the keys to him, opening the boot of the car. “You go in, I’ll get these.” 

Draco smiled and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal an open plan living room through to the kitchen and dining area. He looked around appreciatively. “It’s nice,” he called to Harry. “Nothing like home.” 

“Are you saying home isn’t nice?” Harry asked, stepping up behind Draco. 

“Of course not,” Draco snorted. “But I don’t want to holiday somewhere that is a carbon copy of home.” 

“Fair enough,” Harry said. “Now get inside so I can put these cases down.” 

“Alright, alright,” Draco muttered, moving into the cottage now, running his hand along the back of the armchair nearest to him. “See, it’s nice isn’t it?” 

Harry nodded, putting the suitcases down inside the door. “It is,” he agreed. “Very nice. Simple, but I like it.” 

“I think we can have a nice time here after all,” Draco said, moving through into the kitchen. 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t have a good time?” Harry asked, turning to watch as Draco explored the kitchen, examining the electrical gadgets. 

“Well… when you said we were coming to somewhere with a lake, I wasn’t sure,” Draco admitted. “It didn’t sound very exciting.” 

“I didn’t know we were aiming for exciting,” Harry said. “Why didn’t you say?” 

“You seemed so pleased with the idea of coming here, I didn’t want to spoil it,” Draco replied, shrugging. “And now we’re here, I’m glad I didn’t. I think a nice, quiet break could be just what we need.” 

Harry smiled as he reached Draco’s side, pulling the blond into his arms. “I’m glad,” he said. “We’re the only people here too, so we’ve basically got the grounds to ourselves. We can take a boat out onto the lake too, if we walk into the town.” 

“Take a boat out?” Draco asked sceptically. “Really?” 

“Yeah, look at the lake,” Harry said, turning them towards the window. “Can’t you imagine just floating along on the water, all peaceful and quiet?” 

“Not really,” Draco admitted. “Do you know how to work a boat?” 

“Well, it can’t be that hard,” Harry said. “We could row between us. Or, I think they rent motorboats too.” 

Draco looked even less convinced by the thought of a motorboat. “I’d rather row.” 

Harry chuckled and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “We can decide later if we want to do that,” he said. “We could just spend time sitting on the jetty and enjoying the peace.” 

Draco turned in Harry’s arms to face him. “I like the sound of that,” he said, pressing his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss. “Should we find the bedroom?”

Harry smiled against Draco’s lips. “That,” he said, “is a very good idea.”

Draco grinned and kissed Harry again, walking them backwards towards the stairs. Taking Harry’s hand, he led him up the stairs and onto the landing of the cottage. He pulled Harry in for another kiss, hands groping at Harry’s waistband slightly. 

“Mmm,” Harry murmured into the kiss. “Someone’s cheered up.” 

Draco pushed Harry backwards until he was pressed up against the nearest bedroom door, pinning him there while continuing to kiss him hungrily. “You have that effect on me,” he mumbled, fumbling with the door handle. 

Suddenly, the door clicked open, sending them stumbling into the room. Draco kept his grip on Harry, maneuvering them until they hit the bed, where he was careful not to land on top of the other man too heavily. He continued kissing Harry, his hands finally managing to pull Harry’s shirt free from his jeans. 

Harry ran his hands over Draco’s shoulders and down his back, squeezing at the blond’s backside, pulling him closer. He pulled Draco’s shirt up, slipping his hands underneath and running them over the smooth skin, making Draco gasp into the kiss. 

“Clothes off,” Draco whispered, kissing along Harry’s jawline. “Now.” 

Separating for a moment, both men peeled their shirts off over their heads before dropping them on the floor. Draco shuffled away from Harry slightly so that he could undo his trousers and slip them off, followed by his boxer shorts and socks. He watched as Harry wriggled out of his jeans and boxer shorts at the same time, finally kicking his socks off and sprawling back on the bed. 

Biting his lip gently, Harry held Draco’s gaze but let one hand drift down to his erection, palming it slowly. 

Draco gave a small moan, crawling back onto the bed and straddling Harry’s legs. He planted his hands either side of Harry’s head, leaning down to capture the man’s lips with his own. He could feel Harry’s hand between them, still palming at his own hardness. 

Harry ran his other hand down Draco’s back until it rested on his left buttock, squeezing and pulling him closer, forcing contact between their erections as they continued to kiss. 

Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, pushing his hips down with the encouragement of the other man’s hand on his backside. They rutted against each other slowly, Harry’s hips rising to meet each push of Draco’s as the blond gasped, pressing wet kisses to the corner of Harry’s mouth, followed by a trail down the Gryffindor’s throat to his chest. 

Harry squeezed at Draco’s backside again, arching his back as the blond’s mouth captured one of his nipples and sucked at it. Harry whimpered slightly before letting out a gasp of pleasure. “Want you,” he panted, pulling Draco’s hips flush against his own. “Now… please…”

Draco wordlessly summoned the jar of lube from their bags, uncapping it with one hand and using it to prepare Harry before finally pushing in carefully. He stilled to allow Harry to get used to the feeling, lowering his head to kiss the other man once more. 

Harry pushed his hands into Draco’s hair, returning the kiss deeply. “You can move,” he whispered against Draco’s lips. 

Draco began to move against Harry, slowly at first but his movement became more frantic as Harry met each of his thrusts with one of his own. Gasping into the kiss, Draco felt his release building and he slowed his movements down once more. Slipping one hand between them, he let his fingers join Harry’s own, wrapped around the other man’s erection. He began to move his hand in time with Harry’s, stroking frenetically. Soon enough, they both felt Harry’s release with hot, sticky liquid covering their hands and stomachs. Draco’s release followed soon after as he came with a cry.

Panting, Draco felt himself slide out of Harry and carefully lowered himself onto the bed beside the Harry, turning his head to kiss him softly. “I approve of the bed,” he murmured against Harry’s lips, smiling as Harry laughed. 

“That was unexpected but amazing,” Harry replied, bringing one hand up to caress Draco’s cheek gently. “Definitely a good start to the holiday.”

“Agreed,” Draco said, letting his eyes fall closed, his eyelashes fluttering lightly against his cheek. His breathing began to slow back to a normal rate as they lay there for a few more minutes. “I don’t think I can move.” 

“Same here,” Harry murmured. “I was going to suggest walking into town to the pub for dinner, but maybe we should order a takeaway instead.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Draco sighed, shuffling closer to Harry and sliding one arm across his stomach. He kissed Harry’s shoulder lightly. “I could just eat Chinese.” 

Harry smiled. “When we can move, we should definitely check out the rest of the cottage,” he said. “I’m sure they said there were takeaway menus in a drawer somewhere.” 

“Mm, sounds good,” Draco murmured. “Can we sleep for a bit?” 

“Definitely,” Harry replied with a satisfied sigh as he snuggled closer to Draco and closed his eyes. 

Draco murmured a cleaning spell as they started to drift off to sleep.

***

When they awoke the next day, both Harry and Draco felt full and satisfied as they ate a leisurely breakfast. They had, indeed, found a drawer full of takeaway menus the night before and had proceeded to order a large amount of Chinese food, which they had enjoyed so much that it had caused Draco to announce that he was going to move to Coniston permanently.

“So, did you have anything planned for us today?” Draco asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Harry shook his head, putting his knife and fork down. “Not really,” he said. “I thought we could explore the area a bit, then maybe take a picnic down to the jetty.” 

Draco gave Harry an impressed look. “That sounds nice and relaxing,” he said. “Speaking of which, didn’t you want to take a boat out onto the lake?”

Harry shrugged slightly. “I said we _could_ ,” he said. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“I think we should see how we feel after we walk into town,” Draco said. “We don’t have to do everything today.” 

Harry smiled. “You make a good point,” he said. “I just want to have a go at different things.” 

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time in that bedroom too.” 

Harry laughed. “There’s definitely plenty of time for _that_.” 

Draco grinned. “Glad to hear it.” 

“Come on then, let’s go,” Harry said, standing up. 

Draco stood up too, putting the last of his toast into his mouth. 

Harry picked up the keys to the cottage and led the way out of the door. He paused to lock the door once Draco was standing beside him on the step. 

“So, do you know which way we walk to get into town?” Draco asked, looking around. 

“I think it’s this way,” Harry said, pointing. “And if it’s not, well, we’ll find the way somehow.” 

Draco looked at him warily, but nodded. “As long as you know that you’ll be the one asking for directions if we get lost.” 

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took Draco’s hand. “We’ll be fine. It’s only a mile and a half walk, so it shouldn’t even take us that long.” 

“Then lead the way,” Draco replied as they left the courtyard and headed for town. They walked at a leisurely pace, taking in the beautiful scenery of the area with hills on one side and the lake on the other. 

They passed only one or two other people as they walked around the top end of the lake and into Coniston itself. Draco was fascinated by the amount of sheep in the fields as they passed. He remembered seeing them in the fields surrounding the Manor, but there never seemed to be _this_ many. “Why are there so many?” 

“Well, they’ll be farmed for either meat or wool, I imagine,” Harry said. “I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest.” 

“Oh,” Draco replied thoughtfully. “I don’t suppose they do anything fancy like breath fire, or fly, do they?” 

Harry chuckled. “No, definitely not.” 

“Shame. They look like clouds,” Draco sighed. 

Harry laughed again, squeezing Draco’s hand. It always amused him when Draco took an interest in something that most people would consider mundane. “They do until they’re sheared,” he said. “Then they look all skinny and odd.” 

“What happens when they’re sheared?” Draco asked curiously, pausing to watch one of the sheep feed its lamb. He knew what sheep were, of course, but had never stopped to pay them much attention. He’d certainly never looked into the whys and wherefores of sheep shearing. 

“They get all the fluffy coat cut off,” Harry said. “They’re much, much smaller than they look underneath it all.” 

“Why do they have it, if they just get it cut off?” was Draco’s next question. “It seems silly.” 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, honestly. “Something to do with evolution and domestication, I suppose.” 

Draco gave a small huff of acknowledgement, before starting to walk again. 

Harry smiled to himself as they continued to walk, passing various hotels and bed and breakfast establishments. 

“So where do we hire boats?” Draco asked, turning to Harry as they appeared to reach the centre of the small town. 

“I think it’s down there, at the boating centre,” Harry replied, squinting to read the metal signs ahead of them. “Shall we go and have a look? There’s a steam yacht that we can take if we want to have a trip around the lake without doing any work ourselves.” 

Draco nodded, moving to step into the road. 

Harry quickly pulled him back as a car came around the corner. “Careful! You need to look both ways.” 

“I forgot,” Draco said, sheepishly. “I know how to cross a road, usually.” 

“I know. This is a quieter place, but there’ll still be a lot of cars,” Harry explained as they managed to cross the road this time. “It’s a popular holiday destination.” 

Draco nodded, resolving to remember that fact for future trips into the town. They passed a petrol station, where he was careful to watch for cars pulling out, and continued along the path until they spotted a sign advertising the boating centre. 

Following the sign, they found themselves on a busy path, full of other people, not to mention dogs. 

“This seems like a very popular place for dogs too,” Draco commented, as they passed a couple with a brown and white spaniel. 

Harry nodded. “I think the whole area is,” he said. “It’s very dog friendly from what I’ve heard.” 

“I like dogs,” Draco said absently as they continued walking. “We should get a dog.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, looking at Draco in surprise. 

“Yes. Or a Crup,” Draco replied, shrugging. “They’re very much like dogs, they just have a forked tail.” 

“Maybe we’ll talk about that later then,” Harry said, thoughtfully. He would quite like a dog, as long as it wasn’t a bulldog like Aunt Marge had. 

Draco smiled to himself. “This is a very long road,” he observed, realising that there was no apparent destination in sight. 

Harry nodded. “It is,” he agreed. “A boat ride at the end of it will be worth it, I think.” 

“I think you might be right,” Draco replied, glancing at Harry. “Then we can see about taking a boat out ourselves another day.” 

Harry grinned. “Yes!” he celebrated. 

Draco bumped Harry’s shoulder with his own. “Yeah, yeah, leave it out.” 

Harry laughed and then lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk towards the boating centre. 

Before long, they found themselves standing in front of the boating centre, looking up at the board that contained the price list for the steam yacht. 

“Look, that says we can get off at one of the other piers and do a walk,” Harry said, pointing to a section of the board. “We could have lunch in the cafe, then do a full lake trip, but get off at Monk Coniston and walk back to the cottage.” 

“That sounds good,” Draco replied, studying the information on the board. “Then have takeaway for dinner again?” 

Harry nodded. “Either that, or we see what’s in the cottage,” he said. “I’m sure there’s some food in the fridge.” 

“Okay,” Draco nodded. “I think we should do that then. It sounds like a good way to spend the day.” 

Harry smiled and turned towards the cafe. “Do you think it’s a bit early for lunch?” 

“Well, it’s nearly twelve o’clock,” Draco replied, looking at his watch. “We don’t know how long the food will take to get to us, so I say we go in now. Then we’ll definitely be done by the time the lake trip takes place.” 

“Fair enough,” Harry said, nodding. 

They walked across the car park and to the Bluebird Cafe where they spent the next hour and a half eating lunch and watching people in all kinds of boats on the lake. Draco was particularly fascinated by people who were on paddle boards and couldn’t work out how they were standing up without wobbling all over.

“They must be using magic,” he whispered to Harry. “There’s no way they can stand on water like that.” 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think they are,” he replied. “The board is wider than a surfboard, so I think it must distribute weight better.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible,” Draco said, shaking his head. “It’s not right.” 

“Maybe we should have a go one day?” Harry suggested, a smile playing on his lips. “But no magic.” 

Draco frowned as he looked at Harry. “Then we’d fall in the water,” he said slowly. “Honestly, Harry, they can’t be Muggles.” 

“Whatever you say,” Harry laughed, then glanced at the clock above the counter. “Come on, it’s nearly time for the boat trip.” 

They both stood, piling their plates up neatly, before heading out of the cafe and toward the booking office where they paid for their tickets that would give them a full trip of the lake. Before paying, Harry double checked that they would be free to leave the trip at Monk Coniston and was assured that it would be fine. 

They made their way to the ferry landing, where they joined a number of other people who were also waiting for the steam yacht. There were even a couple of people with dogs waiting, which surprised both Harry and Draco. 

“I didn’t think dogs would be allowed on a boat,” Draco whispered, leaning close to Harry. 

“No, neither did I,” Harry replied, watching as one of the dogs tried to engage the other in play. “But I suppose they might be used to it.” 

“When we get our dog, we’ll have to bring it and take it on the boat,” Draco decided, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder briefly. 

Harry smiled. “We will,” he agreed. 

In the next few minutes, the steam yacht appeared and was moored before the crowds of people on board disembarked. Once the last passenger had left the boat, the waiting crowd were allowed to board. 

“Do you want to sit inside or outside?” Harry asked Draco as they joined the line of people. 

“Inside, I think,” Draco said after a moment’s consideration. “We might get wet if we sit outside.” 

Harry nodded. “Alright then,” he replied, as they climbed onto the boat. He led them into the indoor deck and they found themselves seats by the window. “Ready to learn about the history of the area?” 

Draco nodded. “It’ll be interesting,” he said with a smile. “There must be lots of history about this place. Do you think there’s some magical history here too?” 

“Probably,” Harry nodded. “I doubt we’ll learn about it during this trip though. We’ll have to look it up when we get home.” 

Draco nodded and sat back in his seat as the boat began to move away from the dock and the commentary began. 

An hour and a half later, the boat docked at Monk Coniston and Harry and Draco disembarked, along with a couple of other people. Harry thanked the crew as they left, waiting for Draco on the jetty. 

“Well?” Harry asked as Draco joined him and they headed along the jetty and towards the path they knew would take them back to their cottage. 

“You were right, it was quite relaxing,” Draco sighed. “But it would have been more relaxing if we’d been on our own.” 

Harry chuckled. “We can do that another day,” he said. “Let’s get back to the cottage, then we can think about dinner.” 

Draco smiled and took Harry’s hand once more as they reached the path. They walked along in companionable silence, enjoying the warm sun on their backs. After ten minutes, they reached the courtyard that led to the cottage. 

Harry unlocked the door and they headed inside.

***

For the rest of their week at Tent Lodge Cottage, Harry and Draco pretended to be Muggles and enjoyed several of the areas walks. On Wednesday, they conquered The Old Man of Coniston - a walk that had led them from a carpark, over rugged terrain, to the summit of a small mountain known as The Old Man of Coniston and not, as Draco had first thought, an actual old man. When they were standing at the top of the mountain, they had looked around in awe at the spectacular views that they could see - there were two smaller lakes nestled in between mountain peaks and green grass mixed with rocky outcrops. If they looked in just the right direction, they could see their cottage in the distance and Harry found himself wishing he’d remembered a camera.

And now, on Saturday - their last day at the cottage - they were walking into the town for the last time to hire a rowing boat for the morning. Then, that afternoon, they would drive their hired car back to the train station and Apparate back to London. 

They reached the boating centre quicker this time than the first time they’d walked it as they knew where they were going. Harry went into the centre to deal with the money side of hiring a rowing boat and assured the member of staff that they knew how to row and keep themselves safe on the water. 

“Here you go,” Harry said as he left the boating centre, handing a fluorescent life jacket to Draco. 

“What is this?” Draco asked, holding the life jacket out in front of himself, a look of mild disgust mixed with curiosity on his face. 

“A life jacket,” Harry replied, pulling his own jacket on. “If anything were to happen, and we ended up in the water, that jacket will keep you afloat.”

“Oh,” Draco said, quickly pulling the jacket on and fastening it up. “I can swim, but I think I like the sound of this life jacket.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Come on then, we have to go and pick our boat up.” 

“Won’t it be too heavy for us without magic?” Draco asked, confusion showing on his face. 

“Not literally,” Harry laughed. “I mean we have to collect it.” 

“Oh,” Draco said, flushing with embarrassment. “I got confused for a minute.”

Harry shook his head and moved towards the line of rowing boats that were one the shoreline. “Come on.” 

Once they had collected their boat and got it onto the water, Draco climbed carefully aboard, followed by Harry. Sitting opposite each other, Draco watched as Harry took control of the oars. 

“We’ll take turns, yeah?” Harry suggested, beginning to move the oars so that the boat began to glide across the water. 

Draco nodded, watching how Harry moved the oars. “Yes. I think I can do that.”

Harry smiled and continued to row, turning the boat so it was heading towards the opposite shore and in the direction of their cottage. He kept an eye out for any other boats, so that they could avoid them. 

“This is nice,” Draco said as they reached the middle of the lake and stopped rowing. He gazed around them, taking in the spectacular views of both lake and mountain. They’d been blessed with glorious weather for the whole week they’d been in the Lake District and today was no exception. The sunlight glinting off the surface of the water made everything look even more magical than it felt. 

Harry nodded, looking around too. “I think, this might be my favourite place,” he said. “After Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts is your favourite place?” Draco asked, glancing at Harry, who nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Because after living with my aunt and uncle for ten years, I finally felt like I belonged when I stepped foot into Hogwarts. I must have told you this before?” 

“You probably have,” Draco said, nodding in agreement. “I suppose I just find it so hard to believe that you weren’t wanted at home before we started at school.” 

Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me anymore,” he said. “I’m happy, I speak to my aunt and uncle every now and again but I don’t need to see them. Something which pleases them, I’m sure.” 

Draco chuckled. “Fair enough,” he said. “I’m glad you’re happy. I’m much happier now too.” 

Harry smiled. “Good. We both deserved better lives,” he added. 

“And now we have it,” Draco said. “I would never have come to this place without you. You’ve turned my world upside down, really. If I could have known how my life would go that first time I met you, I would definitely have done things differently.” 

Harry shook his head. “No point regretting the past,” he said. “As people have pointed out to me countless times, if the past hadn’t happened, the present wouldn’t be the way it is. And, I don’t know about you, I quite like things the way they are now.” 

Draco said nothing, but leant forward and captured Harry’s lips with his own in a gentle, but meaningful kiss which gave Harry his answer. 

Breaking apart, Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes. “I definitely like things the way there are now,” he whispered with a smile. 

Harry grinned and picked up the oars again. “Let’s row a bit further,” he said. “Then we’ll have to head back.” 

Draco nodded, shifting to sit beside Harry and taking one oar from him. “We’ll row together,” he said, flexing his shoulders. 

Harry grinned again. “Alright, on three,” he said. “One… two… three.” 

They began to move their oars in synchronisation, laughing as the boat moved in circles for a couple of seconds before they got their rhythm right and they then started moving back across the lake. 

Before long, they were heading back to the cottage along the, now familiar, footpath. 

“I’ll miss this place,” Draco said, honestly. “I really didn’t have much hope for it when we first got here, but I’ve had an amazing time.” 

“Me too,” Harry replied. “Dean used to talk about family holidays here when we were at school, but I didn’t think it’d be as nice as it has been. We need to come back some time.” 

“Next year?” Draco suggested. “We can even bring our dog with us,” he added, somewhat slyly. 

Harry laughed. “Next year sounds perfect,” he said. “I’ll talk to the owners and see if we can get a regular booking.” 

Draco grinned and squeezed Harry’s hand gently. He was sure their future held lots more enjoyable holidays at this quaint little town.


End file.
